disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios London
Universal Studios London (advertised in the resort as just Universal Studios) is a theme park/production studio located at the UKversal Resort in London, England''. It opened on March 4th, 1991. History Development (1986-1991) In 1986, a company known as Europa Entertainment, who owned Europa Park and the Walibi theme parks in Europe approached MCA about a potential joint-venture to build a Universal resort at London, England. ''TBA. First Years/Success The Retro Era (1991-1997) TBA The Great Valley/A Different Dretition With UKversal (1997- 2009) TBA The Modern Era (1998-2018) TBA The Retro Era Returns (2019-) TBA. Area's UEX '= Universal Express '''SR '= Single Riders Hollywood Street (1991-) * The Great ANIMATED Movie Ride (!) (ATS Systems AGV Dark Ride) (1996) (This attraction contains scenes which may be frightening for children) ''UEX'' * Cartoon Superstar Limo (1996) (ATS Systems Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Universal's Gory and Hilarious Horror Make-Up Show (!) (1991) (Due to the sometimes graphic nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) * The DreamWorks Theater (2018) (Replaced: Shrek 4D, Woody Woodpecker‘s ToonTastic Revue) * The RipRide Rockit: Presented by Spotify (2010) '''(SR) (A MACK Rides Hypercoaster with a beyond-vertical drop and several inversions) UEX * BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure: Presented by Dell (!) (2004) (SR) '''(an EMV/slot-car/thrill/dark ride attraction) (Due to the sometimes intense nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) (This attraction contains loud noises, dark spaces, sharp turns, unexpected drops and stops, pyrotechnic effects, moments in darkness and SCARY CHAOS) (Replaced: World of Universal Movies) (SET TO BE RETHEMED TO THE 2019 MOVIE) (Currently In Refurbishment Will Reopen in Late Spring 2020) ''UEX'' * The Bloo Animation Workshop: Presented by Dell (2004) (A Indoor Interactive Area) (Replaced: The Wonderful Movie Workshop) (At The Exit Of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure) * Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue (1991) (A Live Stage Show) * All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Heavenly Journey (1996) (an ATS Systems dark ride) Production Central (1991-) * The Game of Thrones Experience (!) (2014) (Replaced: Twister, Ride it Out!) (Due to the intense nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) ''UEX'' * Backdraft! (!) (1993) (Due to the intense nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) * E.T. Adventure (1991) (Intamin Suspended Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Universal Music Plaza Stage (2009) (Seasonal Events Stage) * The Magic of Don Bluth Animation (1991/2001) (A Show And Tour) * Magic Eye Theater (1991) (This attraction is currently being renovated for a grand return in 2020...) * Special Effects Stage (1991) (Walkthrough/Show) * The NBCUniversal Experience (formerly named: Universal Studios’ Sneak Peeks from 1991-2001 and AT&T‘s Backstage Pass from 2001-2011) (1991) * Nickelodeon Studios London (1994) (Walkthrough/Show) * A Day in the Park with Barney (1996) (Show) (Replaced: The Universal Puppet Preschool Show) * Soundstage 91 (1991) (Seasonal Exhibits, open year-round) * Universal's Studio Backlot Tour: Presented by Kodak (1991) (A Tram Tour Ride) ''UEX'' * Universal Studios' Animal Actors: Presented by Chiquita (1991) * Woody Woodpecker’s Animation Backlot (1992) (TBA) Backlot Action Zone (1994-) * Fast and Furious Stunt Track: Presented by Toyota '(SR) '(2006) (A Premier Rides Launch Coaster similar to Backlot Stunt Coaster/Italian Job: Stunt Track, but with inversions) (Replaced: Blue's Brother's Mall Chase) ''UEX'' * The Boneyard (1994) (Exhibit area) '''(RUMORED TO BE CLOSING FOR 2021 ADDITION) * Transformers: The Ride 3D: Presented by Hasbro (2014) (Replaced: Apollo 13: The Special Effects) UEX * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular (!) (A Stunt Show Attraction) (1998) (Due to the intense nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) (Replaced: Miami Vice Action Spectacular Spectrablast) * Universal's MusicRoadTrip RollerCartoonster (SR) '''(Vekoma Indoor LSM Launch Coaster) (1998) (Replaced: MCA Recording Studio) ''UEX'' * TBA. New York City (1991-) * Revenge of the Mummy (2005) '(SR) '(Replaced: King Kong Encounter ) (Premier Rides enclosed launched Coaster similar to the one at Universal Studios Florida) ''UEX'' * Monster Mansion (2009) (Arrow Dynamics Boat/Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Godzilla Encounter (1991) (ATS Systems Suspended Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Psyke Underground (2014) (Schwarzkopf/Premier Rides Shuttle Loop) ''UEX'' * Untitled Halo Attraction (2020) (ATS Systems Interactive Omnimover Dark Ride) * A Wild Ride Through New York (1996) (This version is different from Williamsburg because it has two tracks for a wacky and random ride) (ATS Systems Dual-Tracked Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Jimmy Fallon and The Race Through New York (2018) (Replaced: TBA) ''UEX'' * Ghostbusters: The Ride (2001) (An Oceaneering Motion Simulator/Dark Ride) (Replaced: Ghostbusters Spooktacular) ''UEX'' * T2-3D: Battle Across Time (!) (1997) (Due to the intense nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) '''(RUMORED TO BE CLOSING PERMANENTLY) ''UEX'' * TBA. San Francisco Bay (1991-) * Earthquake: The Big One! (1991) (ATS Systems AGV Dark Ride) UEX * Battlestar Galactica (SR) '''(2007) (An MACK Rides Dueling Launch Coaster) ''UEX'' * TBA. Minion Park (2016-) * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem (2016) (Intamin Omnimax Dome Motion Simulator) (Replaced: Back to the Future: The Ride) ''UEX'' * Freeze Ray Spinners (2016) ''UEX'' * Super Silly Fun Coaster! (2016) (Vekoma Inverted Family Coaster) ''UEX'' Amity Island (1991-) * Jaws: The Ride (1992) (ATS Systems WYLD Cruiser) ''UEX'' * Jaws Shack (1991) World Expo (1991-) * EuroSAT (1991) (Indoor Arrow Dynamics Family Coaster) ''UEX'' * The Adventures of Plory and Yoop (2018) (ATS Systems Spinning Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Omega SeaBase (1991) (an aquarium Omnimover/walkthrough which consists of aquatic wildlife) * Fear Factor Live! (!) (2006) (Due to the intense nature of this show, parental discretion is advised) '(RUMORED TO BE CLOSING) '(Replaced: The Wild Wild Wild West Stunt Show) * Men in Black: Alien Attack (2002) (ATS Systems Interactive Dark Ride) (Replaced: America the Beautiful) ''UEX '' * Jurassic Park: Movie Set Adventure (1993) * The World (1991) ** TBA (2002) (flight motion simulator) ''UEX (Replaced: TBA Rock!) ** Living with the World''' (1991) (ATS Systems Boat Ride) ''UEX '' ** Great Vally; An Environmental Fable (1996) (TBA) * Ice Age: Waterfall Adventure (2004) (A MACK Rides Boat Ride) (Replaced: Jornnny to The Ice World) * TBA. (1999) (Arrow Dynamics Omnimover Dark Ride) (Replaced: United Dreamflight) * Dreams of Tomorrow (2011) (Interactive Exhibits) * TBA. The Great Valley (1998-) (Replaced: Part Of Jurassic Park Set/Part of World Expo) * Journey Through The Land Before Time: Presented by Coca-Cola '''(SR) (1996) (This attraction contains loud noises, dark spaces, and SCARY DINOSAURS) '''''UEX * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure: Presented by 7-Eleven (!) (1996) (ATS Systems AGV Theatre) (This attraction contains loud noises and moments in darkness) UEX * The Land Before Time Midway (2017) (ATS Systems Interactive 3D Dark Ride) * Dino-Vision 3D: Presented by FujiFilm (1996) (3D Film) (Formerly sponsored by Kodak from 1996-2014) * Petrie's Flyers (2006) (Vekoma Steel Coaster/Dark Ride) UEX * Secrets of the Rainbow Faces (2020) (Intamin Blitz Coaster) * The Land Before Time Log Adventure (1999) (MACK Rides Log Flume) UEX * Spike’s Egg-Tastic Spinners (2001) (Zamperla Tea Cups) UEX * Great Valley Go-Round (2008) (Pinfari Carousel) (Relocated from Europa Park, where it was known as The Europa Grand Carousel) UEX * Littlefoot’s Prehistoric SPIN (2003) (MACK Rides Spinning Wild Mouse Coaster) UEX * Great Valley River Rapids (1998) (Intamin River Rapids) UEX * Sharptooth Rampage (1998) (An Arrow Dynamics Custom-Looper) (relocated from Geauga Lake, where it was known as SuperForce) UEX Jurassic Park (1998-) (Replaced: Jurassic Park and The Swamp Thing Sets /Part of World Expo) * Jurassic Park River Adventure: Presented by Nestle (SR) '''(1998) (Vekoma/Dynamic Attractions Shoot-the-Chutes) ''UEX'' * Raptor Chase (2019) '(SR) '(an RMC Dueling I-Box Coaster) ''UEX'' * Pterodactyl Flyers (1998) (ATS Systems/MACK Rides Powered Suspended Coaster) ''UEX'' * The Flying Dinosaur (2017) '(SR) '(B&M Flyer Coaster) ''UEX'' * Camp Jurassic (1998) * Raptor Encounter (2016) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Hogsmeade (2011-) * Harry Potter and The Forbidden Journey (2011) '(SR) '(KUKA Robotic Arm Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Flight of the Hippogriff (2011) (Vekoma Junior Coaster) ''UEX'' Castle Courtyard (2010-) (Replaced: Part of Medieval Kingdom) * Dragon Fyre (1993) (A B&M Sit-Down Looping Coaster) ''UEX'' * Voyage of the Swan Princess (1998) (ATS Systems Boat/Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * TBA. 123 Sesame Street (2002-) (Replaced: The Flintstones Set/Part of Backlot Action Zone) * Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Space Chase (2012) (Intamin Suspended Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic (2002) * Elmo's World Playhouse Coaster (TBA) (2002) * Cookie Monster's Cookie Jar Spin! (2002) (MACK Rides Teacups) ''UEX'' * Super Grover's Vapor Trail (TBA) (2002) ''UEX'' * Follow That Bird Ride & Go Seek (2006) (ATS Systems Interactive Dark Ride) * Oscar's Wacky Taxi (2017) (A MACK Rides Family Launch Coaster) ''UEX'' * Bert and Ernie's Loch Ness Adventure (2002) (Arrow Dynamics Boat/Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Snuffleupagus Express (2002) (MACK Rides Powered Coaster) ''UEX'' * Count's Splash Castle (2002) ''UEX'' Equestria (2014-) * The Funtastic World of My Little Pony (2014) ''UEX'' * Journey Through Seaquestria (2018) ''UEX'' * Rainbow Express (2014) (Intamin Family Launch Coaster) ''UEX'' * Zippin' Magic (2014) (MACK Rides Music Xpress) ''UEX'' * TBA. Former Area's/Attractions Hollywood Street (1991-) * World of Universal Movies: Presented by General Electric (1991-2001) (Arrow Dynamics Omnimover Dark Ride) (Replaced By: BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure) (Sponsored By: TBA) ''UEX'' (Reason For Closing: Starting to become outdated, High maintenance costs, Some budget issues and lost GE as a sponsor) * The Wonderful Movie Workshop: Presented by General Electric (1991-2001) (A Indoor Interactive Area) (At The Exit Of World of Universal Movies) (Reason For Closing: Starting to become outdated, High maintenance costs, TBA and lost GE as a sponsor) (Replaced By: The Bloo Animation Workshop) (Trivia: During Constitution Of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure The Wonderful Movie Workshop was gutted to make way for a new Indoor Interactive Area called The Bloo Animation Workshop) * Woody Woodpecker’s ToonTastic Revue (1991-2001) (Audio-Animatronics stage show) ''UEX'' (Replaced by: Shrek 4D, The DreamWorks Theatre) UEX (Reason For Closing: TBA) * Shrek 4-D (2003-2017) (4-D Theater stage show) (Replaced: Woody Woodpecker’s ToonTastic Revue) (Replaced by: The DreamWorks Theatre) ''UEX (Reason For Closing: TBA)'' Production Central (1991-) * Animation Domination (1998-2019) ''UEX'' (Reason For Closing: Leaving Neverland Accusations) (Replaced: Journey Round’ The World) * Magic Carpet Round’ The World: Presented by Kodak (1991-1997) ''UEX'' (Replaced By: Animation Domination) (Reason For Closing: To be replaced by Animation Domination, which was cloned from Williamsburg) * TBA Backlot Action Zone (1994-) * Blues Brothers Mall Chase (1993-2004) (A TOGO Multi Inversion Coaster) ''UEX'' (Reason For Closing: It was notorious for its painful ride experience, mostly due to the uncomfortable over-the-shoulder restraints) (Replaced By: Fast and Furious Stunt Track) * Apollo 13: The Special Effects Experience (1996-2012) ''UEX'' (Reason For Closing: Becoming outdated and expensive to maintain) (Replaced by: Transformers: The Ride 3D) * Bermuda Mountain (1991-2001) (Arrow Dynamics Boat Ride) (Replaced by: Bert and Ernie’s Loch Ness Adventure) * TBA New York City (1991-) * Monster Plantation: Presented by Coca-Cola (1991-2008) (Replaced by: Monster Mansion) * King Kong Encounter (1991-2003) (ATS Systems Suspended Dark Ride) (Replaced By: Revenge of the Mummy) (Reason For Closing: Starting to become outdated, High maintenance costs and Some budget issues) * TBA San Francisco Bay (1991-) * Back to the Future: The Ride (1991-2015) (Intamin Omnimax Dome Motion Simulator) (Replaced By: Despicable Me Minion Mayhem) ''UEX'' (Reason For Closing: The ride had become severely outdated) * TBA Medieval Kingdom (1993-2009) (Replaced by The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Hogsmeade/Castle Courtyard) * TBA. World Expo (1991-) * Voyage to the Moon (ATS Systems Omnimover Dark Ride) (1991-1996) (Demolished due to many technical and structural issues and to make room for Jurassic Garden Grill) ''UEX'' (Reason For Closing: Technical Problems, High Operational Costs, and Ride System Issues) * United Dreamflight (1991-1998) (Replaced by: TBA) (Reason for closing: TBA) * Nights in White Satan, The Trip: Presented by Maxell (1991-2003) (Replaced by: The Very Hungry Caterpillar) (Reason for Closing: TBA) * The Very Hungry Caterpillar: Presented by Scholastic (2004-2016) (Replaced: Nights in White Satan: The Trip) (Reason for closing: TBA) (Replaced by: The Adventures of Plory and Yoop) * The World of Energy: Presented by Texaco (ATS Systems AGV Theatre) (1991-1996) (Replaced by: The Land Before Time Energy Adventure) (Reason for Closing: After The Great Valley Adventure was released in 1994, Texaco wanted a new film featuring Littlefoot and the gang. Due to the success of the first Energy Adventure that opened with Universal Studios Williamsburg in 1995, Europa Entertainment and Texaco decided to convert World of Energy into Energy Adventure in 1996) * Around The USA: Presented by AT&T (A Circle-Vision 360 film) (1991-2000) ''UEX (Replaced By: Men in Black: Alien Attack) (Reason For Closing: Became outdated and unpopular)'' TBA. Jurassic Park (1998-) * Dueling Dinos (GCI Dueling Wooden Coaster) (1998-2018) (Converted by RMC) UEX (Reason For Closing: Became unpopular over the years due to its roughness) TBA Area Music 'Current ' * Hollywood Street (1991-) * Production Central (2014-) * Backlot Action Zone (2005-) * New York City (1991-) * San Francisco Bay (2011-) * Minion Park (2016-) * Amity Island (2006-) * World Expo (1991-) * The Great Valley (1998-) * Jurassic Park (1998-) * Hogsmeade (2011-) * Castle Courtyard (1998-) * 123 Sesame Street (2002-) * Equestria (2014-) Stores Hollywood Street (1991-) * That's a Wrap (1991) * Universal Studios Store (1991) * The Darkroom Photo Stop: Hosted by Nikon (1991) * Universal Monster Store (1996) * Studio Sweets’ (1991) * Universal Studio Select (1991 * Woody's of Hollywood (1991) * Hollywood Pit-Stop (1991) * Dreamworks SKG Store (2018) (At The Exit Of The DreamWorks Theater) (Replaced: Shrek's Ye Olde Souvenir Shoppe) * Toonvile Mall Emporium (2004) (At The Exit Of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure) (Replaced: WorldMovie Traders) * The RipRide Rockit: Music Stop (2010) (At The Exit Of The RipRide Rockit) * The Don Bluth Tribune (1996) (At The Exit Of All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Heavenly Journey) * Film Traders (1996) (At The Exit Of The Great ANIMATED Movie Ride) * Silver Screen (1998) * Hello Kitty (2016) (Replaced: TBA) * Betty Boop Store (2004) * Studio Gifts East (1999) * Studio Gifts West (1999) * Beverly Hills Gifts (1991) TBA Production Central (1991-) * E.T Toy Store (1991) (At The Exit Of E.T. Adventure) * Barney‘s Wonderland (1996) * TBA The Game of Thrones Store (2014) (At The Exit Of The Game of Thrones Experience) (Replaced: Aftermath) * Hershey Tram Treats (1991) * Studio Tram Pit-Stop (1991) (At The Exit Of Universal's Studio Backlot Tour) * PBS Kids Store (2001) * Peanuts Corner Store (2002) * Backdraft Firehouse (1993) (At The Exit Of Backdraft!) * Soundstage Store (1991) Backlot Action Zone (1994-) * Dom's Garage (2006) (At The Exit Of Fast and Furious Stunt Track) * Universal Cartoon MusicStore (1998) (At The Exit Of Universal's MusicRoadTrip RollerCartoonster) * Supply Vault (2014) (At The Exit Of Transformers: The Ride 3D) (Replaced: NASA Space Store) * Backlot Store (1994) * Backlot Accessory Trucks (1994) * The Action Shop (1994) * Backlot Accessories (1991) * Waterworld TBA (1998) New York City (1991-) * Rosie's Irish Shop (1991) * Macy's BalloonStuff (2002) * Sahara Traders (2005) (At The Exit Of Revenge of the Mummy) ' '(Replaced: Safari Outfitters) * Monster Mansion MEGA Store (2009) (At The Exit Of Monster Mansion) * NBC Retail (2017) (At The Exit Of Race Thought New York Starting Jimmy Fallon) * Kaiju Outfitters (1991) (At The Exit of Godzilla Encounter) * Ghostbusters Paranormal Merchandise Store (1991/2001) (At The Exit Of Ghostbusters: The Ride/Ghostbusters Spooktacular ) * Universal Studios Souvenirs (1991) * T2: Store (1997) (At The Exit Of T2-3D: Battle Across Time) * Universal Christmas Store (2003) * I Heart NY Store (1991) San Francisco Bay (1991-) * Earthquake Subway Store (1991) (At The Exit Of Earthquake: The Big One!) * Amazing Pictures (2003) * San Francisco Candy Factory (1991) * Beach House (1991) * California Confectionery (1991) Minion Park (2016-) * Banana Cabana (2016) * Minions Pop Shop (2016) * Fun Store (2016) * Minion Cart (2016) * Sweet Surrender (2016) * Minion Mart (2016) (Replaced: Institute of Future Technology) * Minion Studio Store (2016) * Super Silly Stuff (2016) (Replaced: Back To The Future: The Store) (At The Exit Of Despicable Me Minion Mayhem) Amity Island (1991-) *Amity Beach House (1991) World Expo (1991-) *Plory and Yoop PlayStore (2018) (At The Exit Of The Adventures of Plory and Yoop) *Men In Black Gear (2002) (At The Exit Of Men in Black: Alien Attack) (Replaced: America Store) *World's Fair Store (1991) *Cool Stuff (1991) *Woodpecker Gear (1991) *Universal Character Spot (1991) *UniversNet (1996) *Futture Store (1998) T''BA'' The Great Valley (1998-) *The Dino Institute Gift Shop (1996) (At The Exit Of Journey Through The Land Before Time) *Sharptooth Cave (1998) *Great Vally Outfitters (1998) *Dino-Vision TBA (1996) (At The Exit Of Dino-Vision 3D) *Midway Store (2017) (At The Exit Of The Land Before Time Midway) *The Waterfall (1998) *TBA Jurassic Park (1998-) *Jurassic Outfitters (1998) (At The Exit Of Jurassic Park River Adventure) *Raptor Hideout (2019) (Replaced: T-REX Store) *Dinostore (1998) *TBA The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Hogsmeade (2011-) *Filch’s Emporium of Confiscated Goods (2011) (At The Exit Of Harry Potter and The Forbidden Journey) (Replaced: Merlinwood Store) *Dervish and Banges (2011) *Owl Post (2011) *Honeydukes (2011) *Gladrags Wizardwear (2011) *Wiseacre’s Wizarding Equipment (2011) * Ollivanders (2011) *Zonko’s Joke Shop (2011) Castle Courtyard (2010-) TBA 123 Sesame Street (2002-) *Big Bird's Emporium (2002) *Sesame Store (2002) *Hooper's Store (2002) *TBA Equestria (2014-) *TBA Former Stores TBA Restaurants/Other Food Area's Hollywood Street (1991-) * Mel's Drive-In (1991) * Donkey's Waffles (2002) * Universal Monsters Cafe (1994) * Schwab's Pharmacy (1991) * Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's (1991/2014) * The Toonville Dine-In Restaurant (2004) (Located Near BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure) * Beverly Hills Boulangerie (1991) * Graveyard Snakes (1991) * Studio Stars Restaurant (1991) * TBA Production Central (1991-) * The Soundstage Restaurant (1991) * Backdraft Wings (1993) * Hollywood Dine-In Theater Restaurant (1999) * Studio Coke-Stop (1991) * The PBS Cafe (1996) * Cafe La Bamba (1991) * TBA Backlot Action Zone (1994-) * Blockbuster Buffet (1999) * Cybertron Cafe (2014) * Torreto's Mexican Cafe (2006) * Backlot Express (1994) * TBA New York City (1991-) * The Macy's Parade Observatory (2002) * Finnegan's Bar and Grill (1991) * NBC Commissary (2002) * The Monster Bayou (1991/2009) * Louie's Italian Restaurant (1991) * Johnny Rockets (1997) * Doc's Candy (1991) * TBA San Francisco Bay (1991-) * The Aftershock Restaurant (1991) * San Francisco Pastry Company (1991) * Hershey's Ice Cream and Milkshakes (1991) * Suffingbroding Pizza (1991) * HAPPINESS Café (2001) * The Dragon’s Pearl (2002) Minion Park (2016-) * Gru's Lab Cafe (2016) * Delicious Me! The Cookie Kitchen (2016) * POP-A-NANA (2016) * Despicable Ice Cream (2016) Amity Island (1991-) * Chez Alcatraz (1991) * Amity Landing Restaurant (1991) * Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co (1991) * Boardwalk Snacks (1991) * Amity Ice Cream and Refreshments (1991) World Expo (1991-) * International Bistro (1991) * Expo Diner: Hosted by Coca-Cola (1991) * The Burger King Friendship 500 (1991) * TBA The Great Valley (1998-) * Treestar Cafe (1996) * Chomper's (1999) * Great Valley Ice Cream Co. (1998) * Ozzy's Egg-Tastic Shack (1998) Jurassic Park (1998-) * Jurassic Gardens Restaurant (1998) * Pizza Predattoria (1998) * The Burger Digs (1998) * The Watering Hole (1998) * Thunder Falls Terrace (1998) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Hogsmeade (2011-) * Hog's Head (2011) * Three Broomsticks (2011) * The Leaky Cauldron (2011) Castle Courtyard (2010-) * Dragon Gryll (1993) * TBA 123 Sesame Street (2002-) * 123 Sesame Cafe (2002) * Cookie Monster's Cookie House (2002) * Elmo's Eatery (2002) * Coffee & Cone Corner (2002) * TBA Equestria (2014-) * TBA Former Restaurants/Other Food Area's * Energy Cafe (1991-1996) (Replaced by Treestar Cafe) Entertainment Current * Universal Electrical Parade (1993-) (Nighttime Parade) (Sponsored by General Electric from 1993-1998) * Universal's Superstar Parade (2013-) * CineMagic Unleashed (2018-) Former * The RCA CineMagic Spectacular (1991-1999) * A Tribute to the 20th Century (1999-2000) * CineMagic XL: Presented by IBM (2001-2005) * Universal 360: A Cinesphere Spectacular: Presented by AT&T (2005-2011) * Universal's Cinematic Spectacular (2012-2018) Incidents and Controversies ''Incidents'' * TBA. * On April 21st, 1998, during a media preview for Voyage of the Swan Princess, a reporter attending the preview was tossed out of a boat and into the water. This happened in the climatic and intense storm scene after the main drop, where the scene contained intense rain and wave effects. The reporter, who thankfully wasn‘t injured was given a 3-night voucher for any hotel on the property and free passes to both parks from the resort as an apology for the inconvenience. Coincidentally, the attraction’s planned opening for April 24th was pushed to June 4th shortly after because of “unexpected technical issues”. The storm scene was slightly toned down before opening to avoid any other incidents. * On August 14, 1999, a 5-year-old boy was seriously injured after exiting a ride car at TBA. He was treated for an open compound fracture at Saint Joseph London * TBA * On November 5, 2000, a 37-year-old woman from Chicago, Illinois, was fatally injured while trying to exit the ride vehicle on Jurassic Park River Adventure while it was moving. She told fellow passengers that she felt ill and attempted to reach one of the attraction's marked emergency exits. She was struck by the following ride vehicle and died at a local hospital. The ride was shut down for the investigation and reopened a month later after the boats were modified by Vekoma to feature individual lap bars instead of a single lap bar. * On April 25, 2002, five guests were injured when a fibreglass rock on TBA fell onto a passing train on the ride TBA. One guest, a 38-year-old man, was seriously injured and transported to a London hospital, while the other four were treated at the scene * On August 17, 2005, a 47-year old man from Sellersville, Pennsylvania, lost consciousness shortly after exiting BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure, He was given CPR on the ride's loading platform and was later pronounced dead at the hospital. autopsy by the USDA Foreign Agricultural Service office concluded that the victim died of seizures and that the death was considered natural, An investigation showed the ride was operating correctly and was not the cause of his death; he had an artificial pacemaker and the ride reopened a day later, this lead to the installation of warning cards temporarily from 2005 - 2008 for riders before entering the ride warn riders about fear of TBA and The Dark Forest scene was slightly toned down, TBA. * On February 14, 2006, a 70-year-old man was injured as he became pinned underneath one of the ride's vehicles on TBA after falling from the conveyor belt. He was taken to London Regional Medical Center by helicopter with his injuries being considered life-threatening. The ride temporarily shut down operation that same evening * On March 21, 2007, a small electrical fire originating from beneath one of the floats broke out during a performance of The Universal Electrical Parade. The fire was quickly extinguished and no one was hurt in the incident. The show resumed performances the next day * On December 17, 2008, a 73-year-old man lost consciousness while riding Revenge of the Mummy. He was transported to a hospital and died three days later. The medical examiner found that the man died of natural causes due to a heart condition. * On June 25, 2009, a 16-year-old guest from Italy lost consciousness while on Universal's MusicRoadTrip RollerCartoonster and died. And though paramedics attempted to revive her, she was dead before the ambulance arrived. A ride inspection showed no mechanical problems. * On June 14, 2010, guests in one ride vehicle on the ride Journey Through The Land Before Tine were sprayed with a nontoxic substance described as a "derivative of vegetable oil" after a smellitizer in the Sauropod scene, meant to pump a grassy smell when the sauropod sneezed malfunctioned. No injuries were reported, and the guests were given a change of clothes and allowed to shower at the property. The park identified the source of the oil but were not able to determine the cause of the incident, and the unaffected ride vehicles remained open. The issue was allegedly fixed after-hours. * TBA * On October 27, 2011, two cars on Dueling Dinos derailed as one of the ride's trains passed slowly over a flat section of track. Two guests sustained minor injuries, and the ride was subsequently closed for inspections, the attraction had recently received new Millennium Flyer trains a few years earlier and park officials said the derailing was caused by a design defect in the wheel axels. The attraction remained closed for over a month while the coaster’s manufacturer GCI investigated and fixed the issue. * On May 22, 2012, a woman found a loaded pistol in the Journey Through The Land Before Time ride vehicle. The gun was reported to the ride attendant, who in turn reported the incident to authorities. The owner of the gun stated that he was unaware of Europa’s policy against weapons and had a concealed weapons permit, the security screenings at the park entrance were eventually upgraded after the incident. * On December 14, 2014, a 64-year-old woman lost consciousness on Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey and died. The death was not believed to be related to the ride, TBA. * On November 21, 2015, a 13-year-old boy was stated to have been paralyzed from the neck downwards after a ride in Sharptooth Rampage due to the hard design of the over-the-shoulder restraints. However hospital doctors later stated that the boy's upper limbs were already paralyzed upon arrival at the hospital and therefore refused to link the injuries to the ride, the parents also threatened to sue Vekoma, who provided the coaster’s parts after Arrow Dynamics filed for bankruptcy in 2001, but ultimately decided not to sue. By this time, the attraction was starting to become infamous for its “headbanging” caused by the restraints. The attraction would close throughout the rest of 2018 when Vekoma retracted the whole coaster and gave the ride new trains with more comfortable vest restraints. * On October 10, 2016, a 65-year-old man from Nashville, Tennessee, died after riding Journey Through The Land Before Time. The rider had a pre-existing heart condition along with other contributing factors. The incident was described as part of a quarterly report filed with the UK Foreign Agricultural Service, which oversees the safety of the state's amusement parks, the ride was The death was not believed to be related to the ride, TBA. * On January 29, 2018, a 20-year-old man from Leicestershire, United Kingdom was accused and charged with lewd and lascivious behavior after he molested an 8-year-old boy on the ride. As the boy and his mother were waiting in line on BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure, they were seated next to a man who put one of his arms around the boy's chest, his hand on his knee and touched his groin during the ride. He was then arrested shortly thereafter according to the police although he claimed it was an accident. After the incident, authorities reported that the boy was under the age of 12, he was also given a 6-month ban from the resort. * TBA ''Controversies'' * In 1997, after Diana, Princess of Wales passed away from a car accident. In the UK The park was closed for 3 days all orders of going to the park were delayed, as when it reopened a 3 days later Cartoon Superstar Limo TBA was closed for a year and a half from September 1997 - May 1999, '''TBA. * When the Game of Thrones Experience was announced to replace Twister, dozens of parents criticized the park for TBA and threatened to boycott the resort for doing such a thing. TBA. *In Mid 2015 Universal Studios London Announced of Despicable Me: Minon Mayhem coming in Summer 2016 at USL that will be the replace Back The Future: The Ride many fans of Back To The Future where furious, TBA, the day after the Universal Studios London Announcement they made a campaign called #SaveTheFutture by causing controversies began to spread all over the internet, including Twitter by a group of angry fans of the Back To The Future fanbase and them holding signs saying Save The Future Near the Parks entrance, TBA, TBA, TBA and a bit of boycotting and a set go fund me petition page to save Back To The Future; The Ride, TBA. Such as Postcards, T-Shirts that Said: "''' '''Why is Woody Is Killing Marty and Doc Brown?" And Posters that said "Why Can’t We All Be Friends Put Gur Somewhere Else Don’t Put The Minions On Doc Mc. Browns Grave!" Another one said "Please Tell The Minions Go Back To The Past!", Due to the Campain, Universal Apologies to all of the fans and Delayed The Closing To October 21, 2015, TBA (The day The Future was in Back To The Future) and gave fans of the Back To The Future fanbase some Back To The Future merchandise such as T-Shirts, Toy's, TBA and all of the ride footage On a DVD as fans said goodbye to the ride. While minor tributes to the ride can be found throughout UKversal, Such as in the first preshow room in Despicable Me: Minon Mayhem When A Picture Of Doc Brown and Marty McFly Giving Gru and The Minions the contrast of the ride and One Queue Video With if you manage to watch it through, you will see a tribute to Back to the Future, where Doc Brown is trying to save the Institute of Future Technology. But once he got there, Gru and His Minions have already purchased the land, As Doc Brown then gets upset at what he saw as the Institute of Future Technology gets taken down, TBA. Events * Mardi Gras - a parade and concert series inspired by New Orleans' Fat Tuesday party (February - April) (2003-) * Grad Bash and Gradventure - TBA (April - May * Rock the Universe - an annual British rock music festival (August-September) * Woody's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party - TBA (September-November) * Halloween Horror Nights (1999-) * Woody's Europa Christmas Party Movies Made at Universal Studios London * The UKversal Opening Celebration (1991) (Direct-To-TV movie) * TBA. USW Park Hours * Weekdays: 8am - 11pm * Weekends: 8am - 1am Events * TBA. Gallery * TBA Category:Universal Studios London Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal theme park fanon